


A Blossom Needs More Than Water and Sunlight

by Kireiakimomo



Series: Lovely Ladies [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl-friends, I'm Sorry, My First Work, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireiakimomo/pseuds/Kireiakimomo
Summary: I'm telling you guys right now this finna be trash but I'm gonna put my heart into it. It's 5 AM, I can see the sun coming up, and I'm really tired. I should probably get some sleep. Goodnight/Goodmorning...





	A Blossom Needs More Than Water and Sunlight

Here we are two new faces being joined by a mutual.  
She's so cute is the first thing I thought. She's a small little flower bud in the garden across the sea.  
Such a sweet girl but there have been some weeds slowly tainting my sweet blossom.  
I am too far to take complete care of the blossom. I wish I could have been there to stop them from hurting my sweet blossom but I had to leave her in other hands.  
It's been about 3 years, hasn't it? My little blossom had bloomed over those awful weeds.  
She is so beautiful, I can't explain how much I wish to hold her like I did back then but now she has become greater than those who tried to cover her up.  
From a small bud to a sweet blossom, and into an ever-growing rose. Such a lovely lady showing me how she can fight.  
There is a new flower blossoming a bit away but the rose will give the love she had received to her own sweet blossom.  
Thorns and all she is so wonderful.  
To see her is nice but the day I am about to hold her I know I will be weak.  
I know I going to cry but I'll be beyond happy to see such a lovely lady rose

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly not sure how to say this without being weird but the works in this set will be dedicated to a wonderful girl who one day I hope to visit.


End file.
